


Avenged

by WoodlandElf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Hate, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandElf/pseuds/WoodlandElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes Clint Kill Natasha now he is getting revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenged

**Author's Note:**

> This a weird story. I have thought about what had happen if Loki had made Clint kill Natasha. I was up for they all Three could get a second a new Life. Maybe in Another story,
> 
> I dont own anything

Loki screamed of anger as Natasha manipulated information from him. He lured her back into his net and killed her love for Barton. Barton attacks the hellicarrier Natasha fights Barton with Loki's spell Natasha no only feels hatred and anger towards Clint. She knocks him down and kicked him hard. Clint get back to himself but in Natasha's eyes there is only hate not even friendship anymore. Barton can't handle this so he takes her knife and stabbed her with it. The shock killing his love wakes him up.. Then he leaves with Loki but not out of companionship. Cause Barton now chases Loki. Loki fights Barton then Stark comes, Barton can't handle the shame of his awful act so leaves stays hidden.   
One day a few months later. Clint was now insane of his sorrow and pain. He sees Loki one day and all his hate and anger comes to life again. He chases Loki attacks him with grenades, toys with him. Loki who has escaped prison in Asgard. Just get chased, hunted at Midgard, he is almost caught then lets him go, to be caught again. After a few days, he sees who it is that is after him. It seemed that Clint was out to get him. But to his surprise there weren't anyone else of the avengers or shield there. What could have made the archer take on him alone? That was odd but there weren't much time to contemplate that.

Clint had tracked Loki down. Finally that bastard would get what he deserved. Clint hated Loki with all his heart. That scum had used him made him kill Natasha his Tasha the only thing that was precious to him. He threw a grenade at him it exploded near him then he threw another then another. Loki looked haunted.   
-Run Loki, run. I will find you. You killed Natasha's love for me and then you made me kill her.   
-Hawkeye I can assure you Loki tried to talk to Clint but no luck. The hate and anger in his eyes were huge. Loki ran again. Clint shot arrows in his knees and his back. Clint came towards him kicked and beaten him, spit at him. Loki was Unable to escape. Clint came and dragged him to a building in his hair. It hurt badly. At the building Clint dragged Loki into a room where he tied the barely conscious Loki.   
Clint left when to the bar nearby got drunk.

The next day after he had woken up. He ate then he went to Loki. Loki looked at him.  
\- Hello Hawkeye   
Clint answered with growl, took a large whip started to whip Loki   
-You scum you evil sick bastard you liked Natasha's love for me. You made me kill her. This is my revenge Loki I will torture you to death, you should stayed away from her.   
-Clint, I did what I had to do. Come on there are other girls.  
-You sick bastard! No one else matter, you stole the only precious to me, for this you shall die. I could give you to Asgard, but I don't want them to go easy on you I don't want anyone show you mercy. You don't deserve any.   
Loki was silent the kicks and arrows yesterday. But try to resonate with Barton was pointless. He must gotten control when he stabbed Natasha she had hated h for joining Loki she had wished him stronger not like that. Seems like she didn't see it. Loki had killed her love for Clint. Now Loki would pay the price for his actions. 

Days went by Clint only came to whip him and torture him with knives burning him with cigarettes. Then he left. Loki didn’t dare to use his powers cause that would make Thanos found him. As immortal this torture could last as long as Clint lived or grown tired of it. He doubted the last. It was more likely Loki would die there at the hands of his enemy former mind slave. When Clint wasn't there he cried. Loki cried over his life, his past all the lies he had been fed. He cried over never getting Odin’s approval, That he was never the favourite he was always the outcast it seemed like this one, his enemy who would torture him to death was outcast as well. Had the other avengers banned him? That and black widows death drove him crazy.   
Loki felt guilty this was his work, he had made Clint like this by robbing him of what he loved the most. If he could just burn back time. He hated himself caused he had enjoyed his power over the others. He hated that he had enjoyed the fear in their eyes. He had really liked Hawkeye a sharp and bright man nothing like him of course. He had envied the love between the assassins. He had killed her love which had made it easier for Clint to kill Natasha. 

Loki regretted that he had done it. It was the worst move. Because even if his plans had been sabotaged by Natasha and he let her be. At least he wouldn't be this hated and tortured, Thor weren't looking for him. Thor probably thinks he deserves this. Killing a female warrior like this agent Romanoff was a disgrace. It was better if he was dead.   
-Clint I am sorry for what I did to you. I am sorry for all I have done. I am sorry for what I made you do.  
\- It is a bit late for that evil scum.  
-I know. What more can I do?   
\- Nothing, there is nothing anyone can do. Nothing will bring Tasha back but I can at least avenge her death, by torturing you to death.   
-Barton that will make you become like me. A monster you don't want that you are still young. You can find love again you can live and make her proud. Honour her memories.  
-What kind of crap is that?  
-That is not crap. I try to help you if you release me, let me go I can help you.   
Clint hit harder.  
\- You were in my brain. You killed Tasha’s love for me and then I killed her cause that was your will. And I couldn't stand seeing her hate and anger. See her look at me like I was scum. Clint sobbed.  
\- So you tell me, do you deserve any mercy. You could have let her be. But no you had to kill her love for me, I killed her. For what cause that kept me going, because you didn't allow any distraction, your goal to be a king and take over the world was more important than anything else.  
-Yes it was but I understand it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done it.   
-You are right you shouldn’t. Clint beaten him more and left.

The next day. Loki said to Clint   
\- I don't have any powers but if you petition Hela queen of death, she may let you meet your love. I am sure as dead Natasha sees things differently. And you can be forgiven. Perhaps move on from this pain and guilt that has consumed you more or less.   
\- Hmm why would you even suggest that? What do you gain from it?   
\- Nothing.  
-Isn’t she your daughter?   
\- Yes  
-What will she do to me when she sees what I have done to her father?  
\- You be surprised, she is the one judging the souls after death. So I am sure she finds me getting what I deserve. She is always doing what's right. Would never let anything interfere with that.   
Ok I see he wasn't certain of what to think was this a sick prank. Clint wanted more than anything to see Natasha again beg for her forgiveness, tell her he loved her. Clint wandered at the street. What should he do? He was sick and deadly tired of everything he could take his own life just let Loki rotten and die there. That evil bastard didn't deserve any kindness from him or others. Die there of his I juries and starvation was what he deserved. 

The minute Loki would be free he would be in danger. Then he thought he could do the right thing. Clint could call avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, leave them a note. Then escape somewhere to die. Clint called Steve and shield said Loki was found and were he was.  
\- Clint so nice to hear from you. How are you? What happened?  
\- I am sorry I am so sorry for thing. I have lived on the streets grieving Tasha my one true love after I killed her.   
-Stay with me Clint we fix it. You need help we will fix you said tony, he tried to track the call.  
-No, no use it is too late for me. I don't deserve any help. I deserve only to die. I have avenged Tasha. I cannot live without her. This is goodbye. 

He hang up. Jarvis directions tony had tracked the place where Clint was. They were on their way. Clint emptied the half full bottle of vodka took his gun pulled the trigger and shoot Loki in the legs   
Loki screamed of pain as he got several shots in the legs and arms.  
-See you in hell monster. I am a monster now ´cause of you. S.H.I.E.L.D is coming.   
\- No Clint stop it take away the gun.  
-Goodbye Loki. Clint put the gun to his head it was hard to get position Loki was distracting him. So he put at his head and pulled the trigger.   
Clint fell to floor the unconsciousness took him in.  
Stark and Steve came saw Loki shoot, bleeding, tortured and screaming at Clint to wake up. Clint was lifeless on the floor.   
They took both Loki and Clint to the nearest hospital. Loki passed out of the pain.  
Tony and Steve both wept as Clint died. Wanted to smash the one behind it all. Who’s all fault was. They walked over to Loki. Loki was already dead he didn't survive the trip with his severe injuries.

Clint wandered around in another realm his pain anger hate all was gone. He felt so light he came to castle went inside to the throne room a lady sat there not more than a young girl it seemed to be.  
-Clint Barton   
-Yes ma’am I am dead now  
-Yes you are   
He met Natasha they hugged cried both. I am so sorry he sad kneeled I should done what I did.  
-It is alright. I understand more now. I understand it was Loki's spell.   
\- I avenged you I more or less tortured him to death.   
-So am I I am sorry Natasha and Clint for all that I done to Loki was there   
-You died  
-Yes we both died on the way to hospital. Here is great no hate no anger no pain. So shall we explore I suppose they walked around. In their new place.  
Loki met his brother balder and his sons. And daughter he had met earlier. Nat and Clint learned the truth behind Loki's actions. They forgave him. She smiled enemies in life friends in after life. 

The avengers grieved their charming assassins. They had hoped to find Clint but they couldn't   
At the funeral they saw a giant spider a hawk and wolf walking away at the evening they saw what must be Loki, Clint and Tasha watching them. Saying a one last goodbye then they were vanished   
Thor contacted his niece and got confirmation that the creatures they seen were them and they had found peace.   
They had gotten along forgiven each other. Thor knew the truth about the actions


End file.
